A Wolf and his meal
by Hollow619
Summary: A hunter looks for his prey in a rainy night


It was a rainy night as a black blur was running through the streets, he was on his hands and feet running like a mad man on the run. He came to a stop when he stiffed the air of the house he stopped in front of and stood up on his feet, as lighting flashed he wore a grin on his face before proceeding towards the said house. As he got to the window he lifts it up ever so slightly before climbing inside and closing it as well, he shook off the rain of his body and walked slowly and carefully in the home. He stops in front of a mirror and looks at himself. He was what some think a thin but very fit werewolf with some traits of human and wolf mix to him. He had a human face and chest both having scars on them but had black fur hands, feet and ears along with a black fluffed tail. His fangs was also noticeable when ever he flashes them. He say that he was indeed wet from the head down and him being shirtless with nothing but his shorts. But he didn't mind the rain, it felt cool on him and he could stay in it for hours without worry.

Before he could stare at himself longer that scent came to him again and he growled lowly before proceeding the rest of the way in the house. He walked slowly step by step making as little sound possible looking around at the home he was in, it was a nice looking place, one could say it be made for a family with how big it was but he paid little mind to it as he was walking, as he did so he took notice of the pictures that was on the table of the living room. It was of a werebunny, she also had some human along with her bunny features to her looks. She had brown eyes and a creamy white skin that went will with her white bunny ears and her long orange hair. In the picture she was wearing a tank top that showed her flat but tone stomach and showed some cleavage of her big breasts and some very sexy jeans that show off her cute fluffy tail. Just staring at the picture made him growl more and he felt a tightness in him that he haven't felt in a while. So the said wolf marched forward as the scent was leading him up the stairs. As he got up the stairs the scent became stronger, so much so he could taste it. He walked slowly down the hall till he stopped at a slight cracked door, the scent he was following was just behind the door and it was strong, **VERY** strong.

But what caught his attention the most was a noise that was coming from the room. It sounded like muffled noises but he knew what the sound was all too well. Moaning, deep but covered moaning. He opens the door ever so slightly and saw before him the orange hair bunny face against her pillow and her ass in the air masterburating. Her pj pants was down to her knees as she had her hand inside her white cotton panties. Her ears was pulled back and due to the rain it would reason she didn't even know there was a wolf who was slowly but surely approaching her the closer he got. He was on all fours as he stalked his prey and as he was in a pouncing positions he made a deep growl. That seemed to caught the werebunny's attention as she stood up right quick just as the wolf pounce on her pinning her hands to the bed. The werebunny was trying fighting the said wolf off but could not move him from off top of her, he looked down at her with a growl as slowly he leans down to her. He leans fully down towards her and then presses his lips against her's kissing her deeply and rough. The bunny girl return the kiss just as deep and just as rough as she manage to pull her hands from his grip and pulled him down on top of her. They lips was rough against each other as their tongue clash tasting each other. The werebunny gripped the wolf's slightly damped black raven hair slightly tugging on it as the wolf's hands was gripping her bed sheets sinking his claws into them. They pulled back as string of saliva came from the two with the werewolf giving her a toothy grin. "I found me a naughty bunny..which i'm hungry to eat.." He said in a growl like voice. The said bunny lower her hands down and massages his slightly wet but tone chest as she licks her lips. "And how is the big bad wolf gonna eat me..?" The werewolf leans down and licked his lips as well. "Why don't i show you Nami.." She reach further down and grip the rim of his shorts with her hands. "Show me then Luffy.."

 **I'm so very sorry i haven't updated anything or put up anything. I been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy along with trying to get a new computer (which is working great xD) But i promise i'll try to put up more stories and try to update my unfinished ones as well. This one here was just a thought after a picture of LuNa i saw. So i'll leave it to you guys to ether write a chapter two. Just wanted to see if i still slightly got it xD But once again i'm very sorry and i hopped you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
